1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to compositions that specifically cleave target sequences in retroviruses, for example human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Such compositions, which can include nucleic acids encoding a Clustered Regularly Interspace Short Palindromic Repeat (CRISPR) associated endonuclease and a guide RNA sequence complementary to a target sequence in a human immunodeficiency virus, can be administered to a subject having or at risk for contracting an HIV infection.
2. Background Art
For more than three decades since the discovery of HIV-1, AIDS remains a major public health problem affecting greater than 35.3 million people worldwide. AIDS remains incurable due to the permanent integration of HIV-1 into the host genome. Current therapy (highly active antiretroviral therapy or HAART) for controlling HIV-1 infection and impeding AIDS development profoundly reduces viral replication in cells that support HIV-1 infection and reduces plasma viremia to a minimal level. But HAART fails to suppress low level viral genome expression and replication in tissues and fails to target the latently-infected cells, for example, resting memory T cells, brain macrophages, microglia, and astrocytes, gut-associated lymphoid cells, that serve as a reservoir for HIV-1. Persistent HIV-1 infection is also linked to co-morbidities including heart and renal diseases, osteopenia, and neurological disorders. There is a continuing need for curative therapeutic strategies that target persistent viral reservoirs.